


Kiss Me

by thenakednymph



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solaar, she also nearly crushed Leliana in a massive bear hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: Set after Dorian and Adaar's little escapade through time, Adaar needs to reassure herself that Solas is real.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a thing. Loosely edited.

“Solas!” Adaar shouted for him from across the courtyard, a touch of fear in her voice, not caring who heard. Solas looked up from where he was wandering the ramparts, clasping his hands behind his back and waiting as she hurried towards him just slow of a run. He smiled pleasantly as she approached, his posture relaxed, perfectly at ease. It rivaled the tension Adaar herself carried. She was balled up tension, fury seeming to come from a tightly wound spring in her chest. She'd thought seeing him would ease the tension, take the edge off her terror but it only seemed to heighten it, like a whetstone to a blade.

Panic touched the edge of her anger, leaving her desperate to validate through touch that he was real. Something, anything to chase the nightmare from her mind that was still to damn real. Solas smiled pleasantly, happy to see her.

“Inquisitor, it's-”

Adaar strode right up to him, catching his face in her hands and kissing him full on the mouth. Solas froze, eyes wide with surprise as she clutched him, her hands shaking against his skin. A deep ache filled his chest, like a hole gaping open, a hole he'd long ago tried to cover. The feel of her against him reminded him how he hungered for things long past and as Adaar pulled him closer, her hands knotting in the fabric of his tunic he found himself kissing her back.

She kissed him fiercely, hungrily, like a woman who'd been without food or water for days and the desire rolling off her was suffocating. Solas bent under her like a reed, her height bowing him backward, her arms like iron around him. She caught his lips between her teeth until he flinched with the pain and she finally pulled back. Her eyes were glassy and rimmed with red as if she'd been crying and she stared down at him as if realizing what she was doing. She loosened her grip enough that Solas was able to right himself, his cheeks flushed. Adaar was embarrassed but still too haunted by the memory to let him go.

“Sorry,” she rasped, her words choked with tears and suddenly Solas was the only thing keeping her upright. She crumpled forward and Solas pulled her into a hug as she wept on his shoulder.

He didn't know what had happened on the mission she'd taken Dorian on, but whatever it was it had frightened her. He'd never seen her so shaken.

“I just...needed to make sure you weren't dead.” Her voice shook, fear leaving it thready.

Solas ran a hand up her back, trying to soothe. “By kissing me?” he teased gently, successfully drawing a small laugh from her.

Adaar straightened, wiping away tears. Solas' hands lingered on her arms. “Sorry,” she apologized. “Seemed like a good idea at the time.”

A sly smile pulled at the corner of Solas' mouth. “Anything to help.”


End file.
